


Joy

by Higgles123



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: My first attempt at writing some James Delaney from a tumblr request.This is basically smut, smut and smut
Relationships: James Delaney/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Joy

You felt the bed sink as your husband climbed in beside you. His raw, masculine scent invaded your nostrils, and they flared as you were hit with that familiar need in the lower part of your body. He always came to bed far later than you; and just like always he enveloped you in his arms. His warm lips were against the sensitive skin of your neck; his stubble tickling you and bringing you out into goosebumps. He smiled against your skin and you felt his rock hard erection pressing itself against your bottom.

“Stop James,” you snapped, hating yourself for saying those very words but refusing to give in to him.

This was exactly like your husband of four years. James Keziah Delaney was a man who always got his own way and if he didn’t, he pouted like a petulant child. Usually, whenever the two of you had argued about something, you ended up giving in because you hated the darkness that came from him when he was angry. It wasn’t that you thought he would ever hurt you. In fact, you knew he would die before laying a finger on you in anger, but it was hard to explain the oppressive air of his that suffocated you when he was unhappy.

This evening, he had walked in after having left at the crack of dawn and was in a foul mood. You had made one little remark about him having the decency to let you know if he was going to be home late for dinner, because the chicken you had made was now dry as a bone.

_“I don’t care how it tastes,” James eyed you with a frown. “It’s edible, in which case I’ll eat it.”_

_“That’s not the point I’m making, James,” you sighed._

_“It’s not?” he narrowed his eyes at you. “Because I’m certain the reason your face looks like you’re chewing on a sour lemon is due to the fact that you believe dinner to be ruined.”_

_“That’s just part of it,” you said exasperatedly. “It’s not just about the food; it’s about the fact that dinner is a time when we’re supposed to sit and talk about our day and spend quality time together.”_

_“To you perhaps,” James shrugged. “But to me, dinner is merely about wetting my lips and filling my stomach; nothing more.”_

_“And when we have children, one day?” you asked. “Is it so wrong of me to want to sit and have a nice family meal where we can enjoy being together? When we have children, I can’t have them waiting hours and hours for you to come home before they can finally eat, all because you can’t be bothered to tell me when you’ll be back.”_

_“Well that’s hardly going to a problem anytime soon, is it?” James scoffed, forking chicken into his mouth. “We’ve been married four years and there’s still no sign of a babe planting itself in your womb. You should be more upset about your barrenness then me arriving home in time for our imaginary children’s dinner.”_

_Your face blanched and you felt truly as though he had stabbed you with a knife right in the stomach. The pain you felt was indescribable and you couldn’t hold back the tears that flowed freely down your face. They were tears of hurt; hurt from your husband’s cruel, careless words and hurt from the guilt you felt every month when mother nature appeared with a painful vengeance._

_You knew James hadn’t meant the words in the way they had come out. He was always the one wiping your tears and reminding you that he loved you for you. Children were an added blessing, but ultimately all he wanted and needed was you. You knew his terrible mood was from something to do with work and he had just said something to hurt you, in order to make you drop a subject that irked him given his sour state. You were used to James and his games by now. But this time he had hit a raw nerve and you didn’t think you would be ready to forgive so easily on this occasion._

“Stop?” James frowned, and then suddenly he chuckled darkly. “You’re not still upset about what I said at dinner? You are, aren’t you? Oh for goodness sakes, Y/N; I think you’re being rather unreasonable.”

“I think I’m being perfectly reasonable actually,” you huffed, trying to ignore the frisson of fear that shot through you at the angry look in James’ eyes as they pierced you through the darkness. “Too often you say things you don’t mean in the heat of the moment and I always forgive you without an apology, but not this time.”

“So you want an apology?” he sneered. “Is that what you want?”

“No,” you sighed. “It’s not that simple, James. I don’t want you to say sorry because you think that’s what I want to hear. I want you to say sorry because you mean it and because you understand how much you hurt me with your words.”

James turned your face so he could look at you properly and his fingers traced the lines of your face.

“Y/N,” he murmured, brushing his lips against yours softly.

The feel of his mouth upon yours was almost your undoing, but you couldn’t let go of the anguish you felt when you thought about his words. Perhaps it wasn’t even him that you were upset with, but more at yourself for being unable to fall pregnant with a child. Regardless of whether your hurt was directed at your husband or yourself, you couldn’t forget what he had said.

“James, stop,” you said with more force then the time before.

He continued to kiss you; his mouth working down your throat and with great difficulty you pushed him away. James’ nostrils flared with anger as he pulled away from you with a scowl.

“You’re being serious?” he let out a huff of indignation.

“Yes,” you nodded. “I’m tired and I want to sleep.”

“Well, in that case don’t let me disturb you any further.”

The bed felt cold without James in it, and as his angry footsteps thudded down the hallway you resisted every urge you had to chase after him and beg him to return. Curling onto your side, you pulled up your legs into the foetal position and cried yourself pitifully to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_The forest was quiet, disturbed by only the jovial tweet of the birds high up in the trees. The soil was soft beneath your feet and you curled your toes into it, allowing yourself to feel at one with the earth._

_You could hear someone calling your name; an ethereal whisper through the leaves that urged you forward. A tiny turquoise dragonfly buzzed in front of your eyes, and you followed it through the gnarling and twisting trees until you reach a clearing._

_You stepped through the trees and onto the bank of a great lake. It was murky but not dirty and you found yourself wading into it without even a second thought. The water was cold against your naked skin and its frigidness invigorated you. You heard the voice calling for you again and you closed your eyes, relishing in its deep, familiar hum. You heard the gentle movement in the water behind you, but you felt no fear at whomever approached. And when strong arms encircled you, you leaned into their familiarity; breathing in the scent of sandalwood and sage._

_“James,” you murmured, throwing your head back as his hands cupped your breasts, teasing your nipples until they were aching with the need of his mouth around them._

_You should have known he would do this. You should have known this was how he would come to you. Here, you were defenceless against him and both of you knew it. Here, you were unable to resist the hold he had over you and your body._

_He hummed against your neck and he bit down hard at the same time as his hand found your centre. His thumb rubbed in achingly slow circles with just enough pressure to bring you to your knees if it hadn’t been for his other arm wrapped around you so tightly that he held you upright._

_You felt James grin against your skin as his tongue licked at the blood he had drawn with his teeth. You hissed and writhed as the pressure against your clit increased and James slipped a finger inside of you at the same time._

_“James, I want you inside me,” you bit your lip, desperate to be joined with your husband._

_“Hmm,” he murmured, kissing you just beneath your ear. “Tell me you forgive me first.”_

_“I…” you groaned as his hand dropped from you, leaving you suddenly frustrated and alone all at the same time._

_“Look at me, Y/N,” his voice was deep and calm._

_You turned and allowed your gaze to travel wantonly over his body. Your fingers traced the black inkings that covered his skin and you reached forward to kiss his heart. You smiled as it beat wildly beneath your lips and you knew that you were affecting him as much as he was affecting you._

_“Tell me you forgive me,” James lifted your head, and his eyes were intense as they stared into your own. “Tell me you forgive me for my thoughtless words.”_

_“I forgive you,” you said, running your hand down the hard planes of his toned stomach and down…and down._

_“Ah ah,” his hand upon your wrist gripped you tightly, stopping you in your wanderings. “You’re saying it but I need to feel it. I need to feel your forgiveness.”_

_“Let me show you my forgiveness,” you purred, sinking to your knees in the shallow water._

_James inhaled sharply the second you took him into your mouth, and his hands worked themselves through your hair as you licked and sucked, tasting every inch of him. You could speak words of forgiveness over and over but this was how your husband would know you meant them. When your bodies were connected in one way or another, it was impossible to lie._

_You could feel James was close by the way he twitched in your mouth and by the way he gripped your hair for dear life. But this wasn’t the way he wanted it to end and he yanked you up roughly. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the shore._

_The damp soil was soft beneath your back as James lay you down. He loomed over you before dipping his head down to kiss at your centre. Your grabbed desperately at the soil as his mouth brought you to the height of your pleasure within seconds._

_He didn’t give you time to come down from your high, and when he slid himself inside of you, there was a clap of thunder and from nowhere the heavens opened, pouring their life giving rain all over you both. The rain mingled with the blanket of earth you lay upon, and as you both reached an explosive climax, you felt as though Mother Earth was giving her own blessing upon you and your womb which so far had been devoid of life._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The sun peeked in through a crack in the drapes and you squinted against its brightness. It wasn’t like you to sleep in so late, but your night had been far from peaceful. You rolled over in bed and that was when you saw it.

Grinning, you slipped on your thin nightgown and followed the trail of dried clay footsteps along the hallway. You found your husband soaking in the porcelain bathtub, his eyes closed as he muttered strange words beneath the haze of steam that shrouded his face.

“You look tired,” he opened his eyes suddenly to look at you. “Busy night?”

“You should know something about that,” you smirked, kneeling down beside the tub where your face was now level with his.

“Off your feet,” he ordered. “No more kneeling for you. I’ll have no mother of my unborn child on her knees. Not even for me.”

You smiled at one another, knowing you had both felt it. Whether it was real or whether it was only hope and faith, time would tell.

As it turned out, nine months later you brought your screaming daughter into the world with your husband by your side. And as she was delivered, the sky lit up in great shades of silver as the Mother professed her joy.

But her joy was nothing compared to your own.


End file.
